The invention relates to techniques for positioning a consumable electrode in and out of an electroslag remelting bath.
In electroslag remelting processes, a consumable electrode is conventionally lowered progressively by a holding member in to a melting bath or mold, which in turn is supported along a first vertical axis; for this purpose, an integral collar on the upper portion of the consumable electrode is engaged by the holding member. After the electrode has been consumed during the remelting operation, the residual, unconsumed stem of the electrode is lifted out of the bath to be suitably removed from the holding member.
A problem of this arrangement is that of accurately and inexpensively transferring a succession of new electrodes from a supply location to the holding member prior to the lowering of the electrodes into the bath, and of emptying the holding member of the residual stems in preparation of the receipt of a new electrode.